witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Electric Avenue
Electric Avenue 'is the fifth episode of '''Witches of East End ''and the fifth episode overall. The episode attracted an audience of 1.60 million viewers. Synopsis Ingrid mourns for Adam; Joanna and Harrison take their friendship to the next level; Freya meets Dash's ex-fiancée when she returns to deal with unfinished business. Plot The episode starts with Ingrid staring out of her window and recalling the night Adam died. Wendy knocks on her door and asks Ingrid if she is going to the funeral. Ingrid says no and that it's only a family thing. Wendy then proposes that they do a ritual for him, which Ingrid turns down, stating she wants to be alone. Ingrid then closes her door with a slight smile. She then greets someone—Adam Noble. At Fairhaven, Freya is talking to Penelope, while holding a wedding dress. Both exclaim its beauty, until Dash walks in; they then hide it quickly. Penelope comments that this wedding dress is prettier then Elyse's was. Penelope then leaves. Freya then talks to Dash about the wedding. They quickly kiss and Freya sends him away. Back at the house Joanna is painting a dark flower with chalk when Harrison Welles, her lawyer, tells her to pack and that court starts in 10 minutes. They both have a quick conversation about the murder and how their lives are surreal. Freya then goes to the bar while making a call to Ingrid. She watches Killian fixing a stereo. Freya then goes in to work even though it's her day off. She asks a lady if she can get her a drink. The lady asks Freya if she is in a relationship with the bartender. Freya declines and the lady then makes a nasty comment about Dash and his types of woman, which angers Freya. She asks the lady who she is, and the lady reveals that she is Elyse. At the house, Ingrid and Adam are laughing on her bed. Adam wants to go to work, but Ingrid tries to make him stay. They kiss but both get shocked. At the court. Harrison is interrogating Maura. She begins to recount her story, but before barely starting it she comments that she can not remember, which surprises Joanna. She then takes a drink of warer, but instead of water she sees maggots. She gets scared and screams while dropping the water and breaking the glass. Ingrid is trying to make Adam stay, but Adam wants to go (he doesn't know he is dead). Ingrid then starts to tear up, making the decision to tell Adam that he is dead. She then tells him that everyone is at his funeral. He laughs, but then Ingrid tells him about the night he died. He glances at the mirror and sees blood on his nose dripping down. Ingrid then dismisses it saying its part of the process. She touches his face and says a spell in which makes all the blood go away. Adam, in fear, tells her to go away then runs off. Freya is trying on the dress that Penelope gave her while she leaves a voicemail for Dash, saying that they need to talk. Wendy walks into the room and when she sees the wedding dress Freya is wearing she freaks out because Ingrid had died in that dress 100 years ago. She asks where Freya got it but before she could finish her answer. Wendy casts a spell to burn the dress. Freya then confronts Wendy about it and she tells that it belonged to Ingrid and that the dress has bad karma. Wendy states that Freya's aura is all over the room and she tells that she saw Dash's former fianceé. She is freaking out about it because if Dash had never learned that she slept with Killian they would be married. Wendy states that she has read Dash's thoughts and that Freya has nothing to worry about, because Dash really loves her, but she tells her aunt that she prefers to hear him saying that to her. Wendy tells her to go and talk to Dash, and to tell Elyse to back off, because she has got claws and it's not afraid to use them. She then heads towards the door, and Freya tells her that they are still going to talk about the dress, which Wendy agrees. Meanwhile Joanna and Harrison are at the court house. The judge proclaims that Maura is in no condition to be a witness and that due to the fact that she is the only one who was there and that there's no physical evidence linking her to this crime, Joanna is acquitted of the charges. Joanna hugs Harrison and thanks him for everything he has done to help her but implies that it's weird how Maura just forgot that she saw Joanna murdering her husband. Harrison states that the court house is not the proper place to talk about that and invites her to drink champagne with him. Ingrid finds Adam watching his funeral in the distance and he says that he can't just believe that his life is over. Ingrid tells him that his life doesn't have to be over, that he could stay with her. He states that he is dead and Ingrid says that everyone has their problems. They both start to laugh and he asks her how is he still there, walking among the living. Ingrid tells him that she is a witch and that she summond his spirit and that's also the reason why only she was able to see him, while his family was not able to. She explains to him that he is pure energy and that is why sometimes they get a shock. Adam says he doesn't mind the shock and they kiss. Used Powers * Telekinesis * Mediumship * Pyrokinesis * Electrokinesis * Technopathy Cast Main cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp. *Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Freya Beauchamp. *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp. *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp. *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner. *Daniel DiTomasso as Killian Gardiner. Guest Stars *Jason George as Adam Noble *Kaitlin Doubleday as Elyse *Anthony Lemke as Harrison Welles *Gillian Barber as Maura Thatcher *Virginia Madsen as Penelope Gardiner. *Michael St. John Smith as Bill Thatcher *Don House as Judge *Mark Burgess as Prosecutor Soundtrack Trivia * While leaving Adam's grave site, Ingrid passes by her own, revealing that in one of her reincarnations she was born in 1876 and died in 1906. This was only viewable to the audience. *Several deleted scenes from this Episode are avalible on the Season 1 Dvd. *The title of this episode may be a reference to the song "Electric Avenue " or an actual Electric Avenue situated in Brixton, London. References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes